


Scary Shadows

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [3]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blues, Multi, Powerpufftober, Pufftober, Short, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Bubbles was definitely the type to get scared of her own shadow.SHADOW | BLUES | DAY 3
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 9





	Scary Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Still not used to using my phone for this website

Boomer watched as his blonde girlfriend jumped away.

Laughing at her, he helped her up. 

“I could’ve sworn there was something there” Bubbles muttered, dusting off her skirt.

“There was, your shadow.” 

Bubbles just glared at her shadow, then laughed. 

“I guess you are the type to get scared of your shadow” Boomer snickered as the two walked through the park.

“You act like you haven’t, yesterday you jumped so high you started floating” Bubbles laughed.

Boomer smiled sheepishly, “i guess you’re right” 

“We’re both scaredy-cats of our shadows”


End file.
